Pillow Fight
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: It's hard to resist love... Orihime x Tatsuki


**Summary: **It's hard to resist love…

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Tatsuki A., Orihime I.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank a dear friend and fellow author for giving me the idea that spawned this story.

**Author's Notes 9/29/10: **Tidied the story up for better reading. Enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**Pillow Fight**_** ***

It was a late, spring, afternoon at Karakura High School. The junior class students vacantly stared out at the golden sun that hovered above the horizon. Except for one, who instead stared at the classroom clock impatiently as it slowly ticked away.

Tatsuki Arisawa was not even paying attention to the teacher anymore as he rambled off about the subject matter, she had fully devoted herself to following the clock closely. It was only a few more second until school finally ended.

'_Four…Three…Two…One…' _The school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. The majority of the class noisily jumped up from their desks and hurried out of the door, happy that school was done for the day. The more attentive students, like Tatsuki, took their time packing up their books and leaving.

Tatsuki checked her locker to grab her take-home things. Just as she slammed her locker shut and turned to leave, Orihime came running up to her.

"Hey, Tatsuki!" she greeted overly cheerfully as she came to a bouncing stop beside Tatsuki.

"Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to sleep over tonight? Tomorrow's Saturday and you haven't slept over in a while," Orihime asked with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well…" Tatsuki replied as she began to contemplate.

'_I really should go over, it has been awhile, and Orihime is my best friend after all,' _she thought. _'But you know what would happen if you did,' _retorted a little voice in the back of her mind. Tatsuki repressed the nagging voice and finally replied. "Sure, Orihime."

Orihime's attention snapped back to Tatsuki and she smiled excitedly. "Yay!" she cheered happily as she clasped her hands together. "Let's go then," Orihime said as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand and pulled her out of the school.

The two girls arrived at Orihime's house just before nightfall. She unlocked the door and ushered Tatsuki inside. Once inside, Orihime rushed off towards the kitchen. Tatsuki took that as her cue to sit down at the living room table.

"I have a new recipe I want you to try, Tatsuki!" Orihime's excited voice drifted in from the kitchen. A look of absolute terror washed over Tatsuki's face.

"N-no thanks Orihime, I'm not really hungry!" Tatsuki replied, having to keep her voice from shaking.

Orihime popped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of something unidentifiable, and set it down on the table.

"I insist!" she said far too cheerily. Tatsuki did not want to be rude, so she picked up a fork from the tray and sunk it in a bit of the meal. She raised the trembling utensil to her mouth, gulping hard before taking a bite. She hesitantly chewed for a moment before deciding that she liked it; it was actually pretty good.

"It's good," Tatsuki said in approval through a full mouth as she ate another piece. Orihime clapped her hands together happily and joined Tatsuki in eating.

*** Bleach ***

When they finished their meal they moved into the bedroom to talk. The girls sat cross-legged on Orihime's bed and chatted away, though it was mostly Orihime gossiping with Tatsuki only half-listening. Tatsuki was worried about being alone with Orihime, in her bedroom.

Suddenly Tatsuki was slammed face-first into the mattress as a pillow hit the back of her head.

"Pillow fight!" Orihimed yelled excitedly as she wielded the offending pillow like a deadly weapon. Tatsuki instantly forgot her worries as she grabbed a pillow to defend herself and lunged at Orihime with it.

A length pillow war ensued which ended when Orihime surrendered to Tatsuki's superior pillow skills. Tatsuki exhaustedly flopped back onto Orihime's bed. Orihime began to walk over to join her, but she tripped on her school bag, stumbled, and fell right on top of Tatsuki.

Neither girl spoke for a few seconds, they simply stared into each others' eyes. It did not take long for Tatsuki to become very aware of Orihime's chest pressing against hers. The little voice in her head came back, tempting her to take advantage of the situation. Right as Tatsuki was about to make a move, Orihime jumped up off of her.

"Sorry! I'm such a klutz," Orihime said in a silly voice as she bonked herself on the head with her fist.

"It's alright…" Tatsuki distractedly replied, she missed the feel of Orihime against her. There was a short silence as Tatsuki laid still, lost in her thoughts, and Orihime just awkwardly stood by.

"Well…I guess we should go to bed now," Orihime said to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure," Tatsuki replied as she stood up. "I can just sleep on the floor, don't you still have that sleeping mat I gave you?"

"Aww, why can't you sleep with me?" Orihime asked as she put on her best pout. Tatsuki was momentarily distracted by the idea of sleeping next to Orihime.

'_Have to stop thinking of that kind of stuff…' _she mentally scolded herself.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor," Tatsuki replied, gently but firmly.

Orihime's face fell, but she complied and went to her closet anyway, searching for the sleeping mat. She found it and pulled it out.

"Uh…why is it covered in mold?" Tatsuki asked as visually examined the mat.

"Oh! There was a leak in my closet, so I stuck it in there to stop the leak! Sorry…" Orihime replied as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Guess you'll have to sleep with me then!" Orihime smiled as Tatsuki tensed.

"Guess so…"

*** Bleach ***

Both girls changed into their pajamas and slid into Orihime's bed, with Tatsuki more reluctant to slide in next to Orihime. They exchanged goodnights before Orihime turned off the light.

Tatsuki tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. But she could not, not with Orihime snoring so cutely next to her.

'_Why can't I get rid of these feelings?' _Tatsuki asked herself. 'She'll never feel the same about me, she likes Ichigo.'

Tatsuki rolled onto her side, facing away from Orihime. Suddenly Orihime rolled over and cuddled up to Tatsuki in her sleep. Tatsuki's breathing hitched and her heart pounded in her chest as she became aware of Orihime's chest pressed firmly against her back. As desire clouded her judgment, Tatsuki concluded that it was now or never and rolled over to face Orihime.

'_We'll never be more than friends, but at least I can kiss her.' _She cautiously moved in, careful not to wake Orihime, and kissed her fully on the lips. Tatsuki savored the feel of Orihime's lips for as long as she could before finally pulling back and resting her forehead against Orihime's.

"I love you, Orihime," she whispered as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **Lately I've been getting a lot of reviews saying stuff like "please make another chapter" and so on. While that is fine and all, not saying it's a crime, I'd really like to get reviews about the _story_ itself. You may leave reviews with wishes for another chapter, but I kindly ask that it be at the end of the review for my story, thanks. Constructive criticism welcome as always.


End file.
